Sick
by TallyMark413
Summary: Randall has been diagnosed with a terrible condition. In a manner of days this illness has turned his life upside down and Randall struggles to keep his job as a scarer; the one thing he refuses to lose. Sulley, on the other hand, has noticed Randall acting stranger than usual. Not exactly sure why, Sulley decides to find out what exactly is wrong with the lizard-like monster.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my bros! First off, I am super excited to be back on . and putting up more stories. This isn't my first fanfic, however it is my first for Monsters Inc.. I've had this idea floating in my head ever since I watched Monsters University and I finally decided to act on it. This will be slash, so if this isn't your cup of tea than this is not the fanfic for you. I will try and update quickly, but I'm not making any promises. **

**Any and all reviews are welcome! :D I hope you enjoy my story!**

**I do not own Monsters University or Monsters Inc, including its characters. **

* * *

This could not be happening.

In a manner of minutes, everything Randall had known started crumbling to the ground. Everything he had worked for-his scare record, going to college, losing friends, everything he had suffered through to get this far-suddenly had no meaning. It was as if the universe was content to just take everything he had, chew it up, and spit it back at him.

Randall focused down on his hands, which were twisting themselves around nervously. He was trying so hard not to break down and scream how this wasn't fair. He blinked and glanced at the doctor who was watching him steadily.

"So, I have no choice but to just lay here and die?" the purple lizard asked, venom in his voice. Randall's arms shook slightly as he struggled to keep himself together. Part of him wanted to yell and scream at the world, ask why it had to keep _fucking_ him over. While another part of him wanted to cry and just find someone to comfort him. Not that he would ever ask anyone to do that, Randall would never stoop so low.

The doctor frowned. "You need to calm down, Mr. Boggs. I know this is difficult for you, but stress will only cause another attack."

Scowling, Randall glared at doctor. How else was this guy expecting him to react? He had just been told that he had a very serious condition that could _kill _him. How could he expect him to be calm right now? Nethertheless, Randall tried to steady his breathing.

"Now, as far as what you can do, you can practically live normally. However, stress and getting worked up can cause an attack. To much excitement, not getting enough oxygen, all of these things can cause problems," the doctor explained.

The purple monster took a moment to take in what he had been told. He could still live normally, to an extent at least. But…

"What about my job?"

At this, the doctor hesitated. "Well…in most patients we would have them resign and take on a…less strenuous job. Being a scarer is no easy job, Mr. Boggs."

At his words, Randall was left with a cold, empty feeling. Not only was this damned illness eventually going to kill him, but it was taking away the _one thing _he had tried so hard to keep. His hands clenched and Randall fought hard to keep the tears inside. There was no way in hell that he would break down in front of this monster-or anyone for that matter.

"Despite this, however…" the doctor began.

Randall lifted his head, eyes focused on the monster.

"We can allow you to keep your job," the doctor continued. "As long as you take the medicine we prescribe you and keep your job as stress-less as possible."

Randall nodded. He would do it, of course. No way would he let something like this destroy him completely; his pride would never let him.

Of course, that didn't make this any easier.

And Randall knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I just wanted to thank those who reviewed! It really means a lot and I really appreciate all input :) I'm going to try and update this quickly, but alas, school tends to get in the way. **

**I'm actually really happy how this chapter came out, hopefully I portrayed the characters well. Read and enjoy!**

**I do not own Monsters University or Monsters Inc., this includes their characters.**

* * *

Randall stared disdainfully at the pills in his hand. Oh, how he would want nothing more than to just toss them down the drain. They were just a painful reminder to how messed up he was.

Cautiously, the purple monster glanced around him. The break room was still empty. Good. Last thing he wanted was for his co-workers to know about this. It would complicate things way to much, something Randall would prefer to avoid.

With a low growl, Randall tipped his head back and downed the pills in one gulp. God, these things tasted awful.

A sudden voice from the intercom broke the monster from his thoughts.

"All scarers report to the scare floor."

A light smile grew on Randall's face. Finally, the one thing that could take his mind off all his problems. Dumping his glass of water down the sink, Randall made his way out of the break room and to the scare floor.

He couldn't really explain it. Scaring just made him feel _alive_. Whenever he scared, Randall found himself completely focused and exhilarated. No other feeling could ever come close to how he felt when he scared. Of course, the competition between the other scarers had drowned out that feeling slightly. Especially when competing against _Sullivan_.

The thought brought a frown to the lizard's face, his eyes scrunching up even more. Ugh, Sullivan. He always ruined everything for him. All through his time at Monsters University to now. It made him so mad. Everything Randall did that made himself proud was over shadowed by that stupid, cocky _teddy-bear_. The Scare Games, scare record, all of it! Why did that guy _always_ have to-

Randall eye's suddenly widened at the sharp pain that flashed in his chest and head. Shit. _Shit_. This wasn't good. Clutching his chest slightly, Randall moved off to the side of the hallway, ignoring the glances from the other scarers walking to the scare floor. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Breath in, exhale, breath in, exhale.

After what felt like forever (but was really only a few seconds) the pain finally subsided. Taking in a shaky breath, Randall shook his head and continued walking. That was close. Damn it, he knew he should had taken his pills earlier and given them time to kick in. But he just dreaded the thought of taking them and had prolonged it as long as he could. Guess that wouldn't be happening again.

* * *

Cursing himself over his own stupidity, Randall shoved past a pair of monsters and quickly made his way to the scare floor.

"That was a good scare, sir!"

"Of course it was," Randall snapped. "What else were you expecting?"

Despite his rude reply, Randall was actually fairly pleased with his scares so far. He had doubled his amount since last week and was still going strong. And, he had had no other incidents since this morning.

"Ahh, s-sir? We should be able to fit one more door in before the day is up," Fungus stammered. He was currently flipping through his clipboard, slightly holding it as a shield. Even after years of working with the timid monster, Randall still couldn't see how he was so timid.

"Well, than get another door!" Randall said. At his words, Fungus jumped slightly than busied himself with getting another door set in place. Randall rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and turned his attention to the other scarers.

All around him was the sound of roars and screams as scarers went about their final scares for the day. They all kind of served as background noise, a sound Randall had grown accustomed too.

However, one scarer and his assistant always seemed louder than the rest.

"Way to go, buddy! Sure scared them!" Mike Wazowski's voice rose up. Randall watched as the green monster stretched up to give his partner a high five. Said partner laughed, proceeding to joke around with Mike.

"We'll beat the scare record for this year in no time at this rate!" Wazowski grinned.

At that, Randall scowled. No way in _hell_ were those two going to beat that scare record. He would make sure of that.

Sullivan laughed. "I dunno, Mike. We got some pretty tough competition."

"What? You mean lizard-legs over there? Pshh, we got this down pat."

Anger sparked in Randall. "Hey, all have you know, _I_ plan on beating the scare record this year, Wazowski," Randall growled out, crossing his arms. A cocky grin made it's way to his face. "I'm already close to beating you, which won't be that difficult."

Mike glared over at Randall. "Yeah, right. Sulley will be scaring circles around you. Right, Sulley?"

"Ahh, I guess so, Sulley said, looking away with slight discomfort on his face.

Randall narrowed his eyes at the pair. God, he couldn't stand them. But he had to keep himself in check. No way would he allow himself to have an attack in front of them.

"Whatever, I've got kids to scare."

Turning away, Randall focused on the door in front of him, readying himself for the final scare of the day.


End file.
